Rєgαlo
by Ari-chan x3
Summary: – No quiero que me regales nada –... - ¿Por qué? -... - No tengo por qué darte explicaciones -....... ¿Con que no quería que le regalara nada? Ya lo vería. SASUSAKU. ¡Feliz cumple Sakura!


**Tipo: **One-shot.

**Cantidad de palabras:** 1.157

**N/a:** Un pequeño One-shot en honor a Sakura. Hoy es 28 de Marzo ¿recuerdan? :p

**Disclamier:** Naruto no es mío. Si así fuera, Sasuke dejaría todos los 28 de Marzo un regalito encima de la cama de Sakura xD

* * *

**R****єgαlo**

_**By: **__Aяi-cнαи_

* * *

– No quiero que me regales nada – Pronunció Sakura con voz autoritaria, queriendo zanjar aquel tema que le estaba comenzando a desesperar.

– ¿Por qué? – Demandó Sasuke con el mismo tono autoritario que ella.

– No tengo por qué darte explicaciones – Respondió con impaciencia.

– ¿Por qué? – Volvió a preguntar.

Ella apretó la mandíbula y lo miró directo a los ojos.

– Ya te dije que no es tu problema – Contestó con rudeza – Y no pienso discutir más este asunto – Se dio la vuelta y se alejó con la mirada en alto.

Sasuke la vio alejarse sin mover un dedo. Sonrió con arrogancia y también se dio media vuelta. ¿Con que no quería que le regalara nada? Ya lo vería.

.

.

– Creo que realmente eres una idiota.

– Creo que realmente no deberías criticar mis actos.

– Sakura.

– Ino.

La rubia hizo un mohín.

– ¿Te han dicho que a veces puedes llegar a ser muy desesperante?

– ¡Oh, que curioso! Estaba por hacerte la misma pregunta – Dijo Sakura con sarcasmo.

Ino suspiró.

– Aún no entiendo a dónde quieres llegar con todo esto.

– Ni tienes por qué entender – Contestó sin mirarla – Eso es solo asunto mío.

– Y de Sasuke – Replicó la rubia con suspicacia.

– Ya te dije que no es tu problema – Dijo Sakura volteando la cara.

Ino sonrió complacida.

– No importa, estoy segura de que no falta mucho para que me entere.

– Sigue soñando.

– Lo seguiré haciendo – Respondió divertida.

.

.

– Nunca pensé decirte esto Sasuke-teme, pero creo que estás siendo muy infantil e inmaduro.

– No eres el más indicado para decirme eso.

– ¡Justamente por eso mismo digo que nunca creí decírtelo! Pero si no lo hago yo ¿entonces quién?

Sasuke lo miró enojado.

– Naruto, no tienes por qué meterte en mis asuntos.

– Lo se, lo sé, pero creo que lo que estás haciendo hará enojar a Sakura-chan.

– ¿Y? nunca dije que no la fuera a molestar – Sonrió con prepotencia.

Naruto rodó los ojos y suspiró con derrota.

– Haz lo que quieras – Dijo finalmente – Solo espero que Sakura-chan no salga herida.

– No exageres Dobe, no es la gran cosa.

– Si tú lo dices...

.

.

Sakura abrió la puerta y entró en su apartamento. Observó que todo estaba a oscuras y tuvo dificultad para dejar la llave en su sitio correspondiente. Se quitó el suéter y lo tiró por algún lado del recibidor.

Entró su habitación y encendió el interruptor.

– ¿Estás dormido?

– Hmp…

Se acercó al armario y sacó su pijama. Después habérsela colocado se metió entre las cobijas de su espaciosa cama.

Sasuke seguía de espaldas a ella.

– Buenas noches Sasuke-kun.

– Aja.

Ella frunció el ceño y de igual manera le dio la espalda.

.

.

– ¡Feliz cumpleaños Sakura-chan! – Naruto la abrazó con tal fuerza que casi le saca el aire.

– Na… ruto, me asfixias – Habló con dificultad.

– ¡Los siento! – Dijo soltándola – ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

– Bien.

– ¿Sasuke-teme te felicitó?

Sakura miró hacia otro lado.

– Oh, ya veo…

– No quiero hablar de eso Naruto – Contestó Sakura volteando a verlo nuevamente.

– Si eso es lo que quieres.

– Si, ahora ¿Me llevarás a comer si o no?

– ¡Por supuesto! Kakashi-sensei, Hinata-chan e Ino nos esperan – Dijo con alegría.

– ¡Entonces vamos! – Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Sasuke la miraba a lo lejos…

.

.

– ¿Entonces no te dijo nada?

– No.

– ¿Nada de nada?

– Ya te dije que no – Repitió Sakura por decimo cuarta vez mientras tamborileaba los dedos contra la mesa.

– ¿Pero cómo es posible? ¿Acaso no se vieron las caras en toda la mañana?

– Si – Dijo la pelirosa encogiéndose de hombros – Pero fue como cualquier otro día.

– Dudo que haya sido así – La contradijo la rubia – Si hubiera sido así, al menos hubiesen hechos sus _cositas_ – Dijo con mirada maliciosa.

– ¡Ino! – La miró con vergüenza.

– Ya, ya. Tranquila – Dijo mientras bebía despreocupadamente de su refresco – Entonces sí se tomó en serio lo que le dijiste.

Sakura sintió como el corazón se le encogía, pero no lo demostró.

– Supongo que sí – Dijo como restándole importancia – La verdad me tiene sin cuidado.

– Sabes que eso no es verdad.

– Claro que lo es.

– No, no lo es.

– _Tienes razón _– Pensó Sakura con amargura.

Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia mientras se iba saltando por los tejados.

.

.

Sakura entró en su apartamento y subió las escaleras a paso decidido. Abrió la puerta de su habitación de una patada.

– ¡Idiota! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Sasuke levantó la mirada del televisor y la miró inexpresivamente.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó con tranquilidad.

Sakura apretó la mandíbula.

– ¿De verdad te lo tomaste en serio?

– ¿Qué?

– ¡El que te dijera que no me regalaras nada!

Él se encogió de hombros.

– Si ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Me lo repetiste más de diez veces por lo menos. Supongo que realmente querías que así fuera.

A Sakura le comenzó a temblar el labio.

– ¿En serio?

– Si.

– ¿Si?

– Ehh… Sí

Entonces ella se echó a llorar.

– ¡Idiota! ¿Cómo puedes llegara creerte todo lo que te digo? ¿No ves que cuando te digo algo así nunca es verdad?

– Sakura.

– ¡Claro que quería que me regalaras algo! ¡Eres mi esposo!

– Sakura.

– ¡Eres tan estúpido! – Las lágrimas caían libremente por sus ojos, y ella parecía una niña berrinchuda a la que no la habían complacido – No me vuelvas más nunca a hablar en tu vida.

– ¡Sakura! – Dijo Sasuke alzando la voz.

Ella se calló inmediatamente y vio con nerviosismo como Sasuke se acercaba a ella. Se veía furioso.

– ¿Si quieres que te regale algo entonces _por qué carajos_ me dices que no quieres nada? – Arrastraba las palabras de tal manera que a Sakura le causaba escalofríos.

– ¡Po-Porque tú dijiste que los regalos eran innecesarios!

– ¿Y?

– ¡Y es obvio que no me querías regalar nada! Entonces por eso te dije eso, pero ¡Claro que quiero que me regales algo! ¡Sabes que siempre he amado los regalos, y más si son de tu parte! ¡Tenía la esperanza que sí me regalarías algo a la final ¿sabes?!

– Y tuviste toda la razón.

– ¿Uh? – Preguntó sorprendida.

Sasuke se acercó a ella y le tendió una pequeña cajita color rosa.

– Feliz cumpleaños… Tonta.

Sakura lo miró por unos momentos anonadada, y luego hizo puchero.

– Sasuke-kun.

– ¿Creías que no te iba a regalar nada? ¿Acaso crees que no te conozco?

– Yo…

– Eres _tan _molesta. Conozco lo orgullosa y berrinchuda que puedes llegar a ser.

– ¿Entonces por qué me engañaste?

– Te tenía que hacer sufrir, así aprenderás a medir tus palabras.

Ella lo miró con ojos incrédulos.

– ¡Bastardo! ¿Cómo te atreves?

Sasuke sonrió arrogante.

– Ven aquí – Dijo con voz ronca.

– No – Ella se cruzó de brazos como una niña pequeña.

– Ven.

– ¡Que no!

Sasuke ya harto la agarró por los hombros y estampó sus labios contra los de ella. A Sakura se le escapó todo el aire por la acción tan repentina de su esposo.

Se separaron.

– Eres un tramposo – Dijo aún jadeando.

– Y tú una malcriada.

Ella sonrió divertida y se acercó nuevamente a él, fundiéndose en unos de sus primeros besos de esa noche… La cual sería muy laga.

– ¿Sasuke-kun?

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Me dejas abrir mi regalo?

**FIN**

* * *

Finish! Es cortito y no es l gran cosa. Pero tenía que hacerle algo a Sakura en su día! xD.... Que viva el SasuSaku

¡Y FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SAKURA!

* * *


End file.
